


Little Touches

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Welcome to the things running through my head! I was touch starved to the point of tears tonight so I did what I love, I wrote away my feelings. Reader just wants to be held sometimes, and Sam has always read them just like a book. Finding themselves in DC, (during Captain America: Winter Soldier, nonetheless), Reader finds just what they needed.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Little Touches

You knocked, light yet firm on the door before you. You weren’t sure how you ended up there, just your feet leading you to the door. It was dark, the late night air buzzing yet still in the corners of D.C. where you found yourself. He wouldn’t be awake, you were a fool to think that he would be up at this hour. You brought your hand to your face, fingers covered by the sleeve of the hoodie that was too big, too worn, even the SHIELD emblem was faded to almost nothingness. Picking your lip, you looked up at the house, dark and still as it always was. Too much time had passed, he was asleep. Your sneakers turned on the concrete steps, padding softly away without a thought in your head. Back to wandering as you always did. Another late night full of foggy thoughts and numb feelings, feet leading you where they wanted until you would end up back to the quaint housing you were given, no recollection of any words or time passing. 

You counted the steps, skipping and moving around cracks and weeds, all without looking down. _One and two, one, two. One, two and one, two_. A dance, delicate, swiftly moving through the shadows until-

“Y/n.” An arm gripped the top of yours, making you freeze. It released just as fast as it appeared, but it was done. The numbness boiled up in you, tight in your chest as your eyes glistened. “Hey, look at me.”

You took a breath, quick, without showing the movement in your stance, and spun slowly where you stood.

“How did you get here?” Sam’s voice was light, yet laced with the concern he always held when it came to you. His light grey sweatshirt was ruffled, half tucked into the running shorts he had on. You looked down to the ground, his tennis shoes unlaced and hugging his sockless feet. You hand moved back to fiddle with your lip as you stood there, watching the soft wind blow your own laces on the pavement.

“Walked.” You mumbled softly, still looking down. You heard Sam sigh, taking in your appearance. Shield issued leggings to the black baggy hoodie, sneakers worn and creased like you had been walking for a while. 

“I get that, I mean, how’d you get to DC?” Sam’s voice got quiet, his hand reaching towards you but stopping just short of you. His fingers lightly touched your chin, making you look up, before settling his palm against your cheek. You pushed your head into it, tears falling as the tightness in your chest unraveled to warmth. Sam’s thumb brushed against your cheek as he moved closer, pulling you into him. His other arm wrapped around your back, rubbing soft circles.

“It’s okay, y/n. You’re okay.” He shushed, chin resting on your head.

“I- I didn’t know how to, I just needed..” you stammered softly. Sam moved slightly away, your arms locking around him to hold him in place.

“I’m not going anywhere, y/n. Let’s go inside. Come’on.” Sam moved back to the house, you still clinging to him like your life depended on it. He pushed open the door, kicking it shut behind you and flipping the locks. You both slipped out of your sneakers without bothering to untie them (at least in your case) and a soft lamp clicked on in the entryway. 

“Are you hurt?” Sam asked, still rubbing your back as you hugged him. Your head shook no against his chest. “On a mission?” Another shake. Harder this time. “In trouble?” Yet again, no. “You came back in time from a reality where I’m dead to warn me?” No shake this time, but Sam heard you sniffle softly before poking his sides. 

“Ah, so I’m still alive. Good, that’s good. Don’t forget, that’s our signal.” Sam pulled you slightly off of him to look at your face. Your eyes looked broken behind the color running through them, but it was deep down, hidden behind layer after layer of things unsaid.

“Were you a koala in a past life?” He mused, tucking your hair behind your ears. “You are quite good at it.” A smile cracked on your face but still, you said nothing. “You’re lucky I can read your mind.” Sam said softly, kissing your forehead and clicking off the light again. Sam’s hands wrapped around your own, releasing your hold and pulling you up the stairs. He turned right, slipping into his room with you in tow rather than the guest rom you normally stayed in. The light glowed softly as the door clicked behind you, Sam dropping your hand and moving to the closet against your soft whimper of protest.

“Do you want a clean shirt to sleep in or not?” He asked, rolling his eyes at your pouty lip as he tossed you a soft cotton shirt. You quickly peeled out of the clothes you were in, pulling his shirt over you till it landed just past the curve of your butt. You looked up to where Sam had busied himself plugging in your phone, not looking at you as you changed. Somehow, he knew you were watching him and turned around, patting the side of the bed he was on. You slipped between the covers as he clicked off the light and got in on the other side, pulling your head on his chest and running his fingers through your hair. You listened to his even breathing, finger tracing patterns on his stomach, mind a pleasant blank unlike before.

“Thank you.” You said simply, knowing, like always, Sam knew that was all you needed, someone to hold you like everything was okay.

“Always.” He said softly, watching as your eyes fluttered closed.

Sam held you for a while in the dark, listening to your breathing fall even before laying you down on the pillows, hand draped on your waist as he followed you into sleep.

_____

The smell of pancakes woke you in the morning, Sam’s room coming into view as you opened your eyes. The blinds were drawn, making the room dark as it was the night before. You rubbed your eyes with a yawn, taking in Sam’s empty side of the bed, bathroom dark and empty. You slipped from the room, quietly making your way downstairs. 

Following your nose, it took a few minutes to hear there were three voices murmuring in the kitchen. You froze on the last stair, listening to try to place who was there. A light female voice danced above Sams laugh, and a smoother deep voice holding below. It got Quiet, and you took a breath, peeking around the corner. A redheaded woman and Large blonde man sat at the bar, their backs to you, as Sam stood at the stove, frying pan in hand. He turned, eyes quickly locking on yours.

“There you are.” He smiled, his two guests turning to look at you. “Come, I just finished your pancakes.” You pulled your arms around yourself, moving to the side of the island he was on. You curled yourself into his side, Sams arm instinctively going around your shoulder, thumb rubbing in circles. You looked down at the plate, fresh fruit cut up beside your favorite pancakes. “Do you want eggs?” Sam asked quietly in your ear. You shook your head no, acutely aware the two others in the room had not said anything. You looked up at them quickly before picking up a fork and picking at your breakfast.

“Y/n.” You said softly before taking a bite, peering at the two.

“Natasha.” The redhead said with a smile, hands curled around a coffee cup.

“Steve.” Said the blonde. “We are friends of Sam’s.” 

You nodded, taking in how quiet Sam was. It wasn’t like him. “Me too. Friend that is.” 

You heard a sound come from Natasha, close to a smirk and giggle she was trying to hold in. Steve’s eyes cut to her quickly before looking apologetically at you. At your shrug, he looked back to Sam, still with his arm around you, though it had dropped to your waist. They held what looked like a silent conversation, and you began to wonder if Sam really could read minds. Steve nodded stiffly before returning to the newspaper in his hand.

“You can’t tell anyone they are here.” Sam said, grabbing your attention. You nodded again while you chewed slowly. 

“Don’t tell anyone I was here.” You said, locking eyes with Natasha as she took you in. You watched as the Redhead processed you with meticulous eyes. 

“You’re a Shield agent.” She said suddenly, moving on the defense. Steve stiffened as well, but Sam held up his hand.

“Former. Not what you’re messed up in.” He said, pulling you closer. It was quiet as you processed what he said.

“You’re looking for HYDRA.” You said simply, looking between the two before you. You set your fork down with a smile. “How can I help?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Sam before, but I thought he would know just how far a little cuddle could go, and he’s so good at reading people.. idk it fit. Let me know what you think!


End file.
